Savage
by saropilise
Summary: Takes place 2E 571, 12 years before Elder Scrolls Online takes place. Minervia is a 13-year-old Bosmer, growing up in Valenwood, struggling with her family name and reputation. Everything changes when she blows off going to the market and steals from a noble, only to get caught. There is lemon/smut (ch5) and will be doing different ages in different chapters. Cover art by Kathtie
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! Very exited to post this fic, as I need to sort my thoughts on my character's history in ESO so I hope you enjoy and if you know icelandic as well as english, feel free to correct my grammar in the spell down below and if you don't speak it, use a translator, it should make you "lol"_

* * *

"Going out for a swim?" Aronloss asked? "Pfft… No!" Minervia answered as she shoved her swim clothes in her bag. "So you plan to dance around in your swim clothes, then." Minervia rolls her eyes. It's just like her brother to joke about this sort of thing.

"I happen to be going to a meeting with one of King Hidellith representatives."

"So you decided to wear a bathing suit to it?"

"Go cast a fire spell on a nymph or something."

"You're nice." Aronloss states sarcastically.

"I know."

Minervia bit her lip and began to head towards to door. On her way out, she picked up a stick and began to carve away at it with her knife. Her father always said that weapons were for savages and true power was in knowledge. _Doesn't mean it hurts to be prepared. _She thought to herself, as she was a Bosmer, and Bosmers _are_ said to be born with a bow in their hands. Sadly, not literally for Minervia. It would have been much more painful for her mother.

"I'm here!" She called out has she bounded up to her father who was waiting at the door. "Tardy! You mustn't upset the King, or his servants; they will bring a bad reputation to us all. Drop that wretched stick! Come, they are waiting for us." Apparently Vanafir is having another anxiety attack. This should be interesting.

"Sorry, father, it won't happen again." Minervia lied her signature lie and hid the shaved stick in a bush. She turned to face her father as he beckoned her inside.

The meeting was long, boring, full of schmoozing and sucking up, the only things anyone in her family was good at. It had little point, other than to make Minervia want to take an arrow to the face. The worst part was that Minervia had to be her father's daughter, which meant being polite, courteous, and charming; an act she had spent her whole life on perfecting.

"By the eight, I hope we never have to do THAT again."

"Stop complaining child, you have a far better future than those tree-dwelling savages. They will not last the week, yet you shall inherit the entire family's wealth and shall be head of the clan. The savages would be lucky to clean our sewage system, assuming that the Eight show the mercy they do not deserve by letting them live."

"Of course, father." Minervia states in her monotone voice. It's better to agree with him then argue. No one offends her father. Everyone knows what happened to the last person who did. He mysteriously ended up with a pike through is gut. Officials said it was rogue Khajiit warriors, but nobody truly believes that. One could say that Minervia's father was an incredibly wealthy organized mob boss that is publicly a goody-goody, ethnocentric, snob.

Aronloss was often the one spreading the rumors and pulling pranks on the neighbors. He constantly provoked Minervia's father and downsized him behind his back with little respect for him. Vanafir couldn't lift a finger as long as Aronloss was officially recognized as his son due to that everyone would know it was him, and Aronloss was one of the few nobles that commoners liked.

"What are you starring at, child?" Vanafir asks Mineriva.

"Nothing. I was daydreaming." She breathes, eyes glazed over.

"Stop it. You look like you've just eaten moonsugar."

"Sorry." Minervia lied again. "I heard that there may be some traveling merchants in town, may I go and see what they have in stock?"

"Why don't you get a servant to do it?" Her father grumbled. "A servant doesn't have as keen a eye as I do for valuables. He will buy the first thing he sees, whereas I will buy something that I can make a profit from-"

"Fine. Be back by dusk. You can't wander the streets alone after dark, it's not safe."

Minervia gives him a short, quick nod and waits until her father is out of sight, then races towards the docks. She ducks underneath them and pulls on her swim clothes. Her heart pound in her chest as she shoves her clothes in her leather pouch, tucking it under a boat. _I have to hurry. I have to hurry. _She whispers to herself as she dives into the ocean. The warm water ripples around her while she breaststrokes farther out to sea.

Finally, she is out of sight. Relief fills her mind as she delves into the water, for no specific reason. She opens her eyes, bubbles tickler her face as they rose from her nose. Her red hair swirled around her head.

Hair.

By the Eight, how could she be so stupid?

Her family would see her wet hair and know she didn't go to the market.

_Unless…_

Unless it rained. Of course she couldn't just make it rain, no but without a doubt a powerful mage could. So she would have to go to the market place after all. But first…

She plunged deeper into the clear, blue water and drifted for a little bit, watching the sun shine through the sea. She wanted to live in this moment forever, the quietness, the freedom. She wanted to not be told what to do and when to do it. More than anything, she wanted her entire family to drop dead. They were nothing but disgusting, corrupt, rich assholes. It killed her to be related to them. Aronloss wasn't so bad, but still, she had a pretty messed up family.

Her feet dragged while her shoes squished with each step as she trudged up to the Mage's Guild hall.

"Can I help you, my dear?" A towering Altmer asked. (Almer or High Elves were the leaders of the Thalmor Dominion. The were a tall race, averaging to be about 6'5', while their close allies the Bosmer, or Wood Elves hardly went past 5 feet. It was quite amusing to seem them close together.) Minervia stared up him, startled. His eyes were a dark blue-green and his skin was a pale, yellow green. He was abnormally tall for an Altmer, probably around 7 feet.

"Yes, I am looking for a mage who can make it rain?" The gangly Altmer gave her an odd look. "Make it rain?" A grin began to form on his face. "Yes, make it rain. Unless of course the all knowing Altmer, leaders of the Dominion, and by far the best mages Nirn has to offer, cannot perform the simple task of controlling the precipitation." (Nirn is the planet/world in which this story takes place) She sneered. She knew how to manipulate the High Elves. It was incredibly easy once you know how, just simply question their pride, make them doubt themselves. Not necessarily boast, put point out their flaws and insecurities.

"Of course we can make it rain, it's just and odd request." Minervia's eye twitched. "No, what's odd is that you are questioning the will of Vanafir." The turquoise eyes of the mage widened. "Y-You work for Vanafir?!" He stuttered. Minervia scoffed. "No, I'm his daughter and I demand you either make it rain or find a mage for me that can." The Altmer's jaw dropped in trepidation. "Of course." He breathed as his feet plodded though the halls and into the courtyard as if he were in a trance.

"You might want to step back…" He warned as he pulled a book from his back.

_"þú verður að gera það fokking rigning, tík!"_

_"þú verður að gera það fokking rigning, tík!"_

_"Ég sagði fokkíng rigna!"_

The Almtmer chanted, over, and over again, each time the clouds darkened. Lightning began to flash at the last chant.

"It's done." He whisped. In that exact moment, a single raindrop plopped on Minervia's face. She stared at him in disbelief. "That's it? That the _best_ you can do? No wonder the Nords beat you people to a-" Suddenly it began to pour rain as if someone flipped a switch. Lightning flashed overhead as thunder rumbled in the sky.

"You were saying?"

"Go shove that book up your ass, I said rain, not freaking lightning! I could get electrocuted!" Minervia bellowed over the thunder as turned on heel.

Now she was to be late, with nothing to show for going to the marketplace. She groaned and picked up a stick. _Maybe there was a quick and easy way to getting something valuable._ She thought to herself as she glanced a Bosmer getting inside a cart full of goods. She chuckled to herself. She always wanted to play the savage.


	2. Prologue II

Blood trickled down the point of her stick. Her eyes closed as her body began to relax. She could still hear the scream of plea echo in her head, but she wasn't guilty, oh no, she was smiling. Minervia was smiling. Genuinely smiling. Do you have any idea how rare that is?

"Hey, what's going on back there?" Minervia immediately snapped back. "Shit." She whispered as she bolted to her feet, grabbing the diamond necklace around the noble Bosmer's neck. She had got ton so caught up in killing him she had forgotten why she was there in the first place.

Her fingers tightened the hood around her head as she began to sprint away from the corpse. Her heart pounded in her chest. Did she always know that she was a killer? She hated people in general so it's not like it was a surprise that she enjoyed ending one. Still, it was a little scary how enjoyable it was, watching her scream in pain as blood dripped from her mouth and chest. Starring into the woman's eyes as they filled with tears from the pain, rain dappling her cheeks. Watching her face go blank and body completely flop in an awkward position. It was all so satisfying.

"Where have you been?" Minervia's mother boomed at her. Minervia gave her a confused look. "Didn't father tell you? I went to the market to buy some jewelry," Minervia dove into her pocket and pulled up the golden chain. "When it started to rain and I slipped in the mud and cut my leg."

Dondra stared at her daughter in disgust. "WELL, STOP BLEEDING ON THE FERNS AND GO PUT A BLOODY BANDAGE ON IT THEN!" She shrieked, just as Aronloss stepped outside. "I'm pretty sure her leg is already bloody, mum." He stated with a smirk. Minervia scoffed and pushed him aside as she opened the front door.

"You know damn well that not what I mean, you ungrateful brat."

Minervia slammed the door just as an argument began to break out and headed to the chamber pot room. She poured herself a bowl of warm water from the pitcher and began to soak her hands.

"Can I help you milady?" A short, plump, maid asked. "Yes, fetch me a piece of fruit from the orchard, I'm hungry." She ordered. "What kind?"

"Surprise me."

The maid nodded and scurried away. Pathetic. She could've asked her to not make a mess in the room she just cleaned, to be careful; to ask her why she needed a bandage and her clothes were stained with blood. The maids are pathetic, all of them. They didn't care if she lived or died, and that's what they were paid to do, weren't they? To fill the gap left by neglect and abuse from her parents.

Didn't matter, Minervia was alone all the same. She had always been alone. Sure, she talked to her parent's friend's children, but they were all the same. Perfecting the same stupid act she had perfected and secretly wanting to kill them all. Either that, or it wasn't an act, they were just that obnoxious.

"Minervia, dear! There's someone at the door who would like to speak to you!" Dondra sang up the stairs. "One minute!" Minervia echoed back as she bolted to her wardrobe.

"You, maid!" She hollered at a female servant passing by. "Help me get my dress on." She instructed. The maid nodded and began untie the lace of the deep green dress Minervia had picked out. Her cloak fell to the floor along with her muddied dress that was covered in blood.

"Miss, I don't believe I see I a cut-" "Are you calling me a liar?" Minervia challenged. "N-No, miss." She stuttered as she lifted the dress over Minervia's head and began to lace it up in the back.

"Put my hair in a bun while you're at it."

"Of course, miss."

Minervia pranced down the stairs on the tips of her toes to make as little noise as possible. It had taken longer than she expected, but her parents would never forgive her if she came down like she was.

"Sorry that took so long, my maid forgot where she put my perfume. Speaking of which, it's about time for me to get a new maid, father." Minervia plopped down on the sofa beside her brother. "What did I miss?"

A tall Bosmer (yes, there is such a thing as a tall Bosmer) glared at her. "I believe you know why I'm here." He started, eyes locking in Minervia's who returned his icy glare.

"I believe I don't. Would you care to enlighten me on why the captain of the royal guard is in my house?" Minervia asked with a small smile. Little innocent, Minervia. The Wood Elf that was destined to be rich. Ha. Minervia knew that she was far from innocent and had no intent of taking up her family name.

"The cousin of King Hidellith was murdered this afternoon. He was half Bosmer and was robbed of some of the valuables on his person. Your mother tells me you acquired similar ones today at the marketplace. Mind if I take a look?"

Minervia stared at him in astonishment. "You think it was me? You think that the daughter of a noble, one who is very close with the King's family, would lack the brains and heart to kill one of their fellow nobles, who is also close to the King and still his valuables even though it's quite clear that I can have anything I want at home?" She scoffed and went to her feet. The captain grabbed her by the wrist.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me!" Minervia's heart pounded into her chest. She had not convinced him, he was not Altmer and would not be fooled so easily. It was the Bosmer who were more cunning and devious. He could see right through her.

"I don't believe you had a reason other than for fun, to let out all the anger you so clearly have. You may act so high and mighty but I truly pity you."

"FATHER!" Minervia screeched as the captain threw himself on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Pain seared in her body as his weight began to crush her.

"FATHER!" She cried louder. Tears were running down her face now. She looked up and saw her father's face in disgust.

"You should have done your dirty work more quietly." He whispered.

"Get off her!" Aronloss bellowed as he tried to push the man off, only to be struck in the face. "Aron…" Minervia whimpered as the captain began to drag her out the door. Is that all her father would amount to? A killer? A corrupt Politian? No, Minervia was more, she had to be. She wouldn't just sit around making money off other's misfortune. She would get off her lazy ass and go help people.

"Is that the killer?"

"She doesn't look like much."

"I heard she killed him with nothing but a stick."

"I'd like to stick her."

Darkness. All it took was one blow to the head and now…

She was gone.


	3. Deeper Into the Pit

Minervia's eyes flew open, no they weren't open... it was too dark for them to be open.

"Hey, what's going on!" Minervia bellowed out of the darkness. A small orb of light appeared.

"Where I am? Do you have any idea who I am? Let me go this instant!" Minervia yanked on her chains that attached her to the wall of the cell.

"You'll be in here for a long time." "In where, you fuckface? If you're trying to scare me, this is not working! I've walked in on an Orc changing! THAT is scary!" Minervia blurted as a hand struck her face. "Shut up, brat." The guard snarled from the darkness.

"Yeah? Well who's the one who's stuck guarding a rich kid because he has to pay the bills in a dead end job for a wife that doesn't even appreciate him where the highlight of his day is when he rubs his groin to a prisoner insulting his entire life who's not even 15." Minervia snarled back as she kicked the cell bars. The guard stuttered and moved his hand away from his groin. Minervia had only guessed for most of that but apparently she was right on track. As usual.

"You wanna tell me when I get my trial?" Her clear voice broke the silence.

The guard scoffed. "Of course not." "I thought so. You're intimidated by me, aren't you?" The guard scowled at her. "I am not!" Minervia took a step forward and leaned her face into the bars. "And yet somehow you won't even look at my pretty face. You're pathetic, you do realize that? At least when I get out out here I have my family's fortune, you? You probably got you wife knocked up and she won't tell you because there's a possibility that it's not yours and you're barely scrapping by. Funny how I''m the one behind bars and you're the one who's in deep shit."

"Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?" "Of course not. When I talk to her at all without her talking to me first, she beats me. How else do you expect me to be this pissed off with the world?" The guard shifted awkwardly.

"Oh... sorry."

"Don't be. I'll end up pissing on her corpse after she dies anyway."

Minervia sighed and sat down on the cold, damp, prison floor. "I'm Minervia... Bet you already know that... but whatever..." "Vorilcalin. WHhat do you mean... when she.. uh... dies?"

Minervia smiled and looked away. "Haven't you ever noticed that whenever a noble or a rich person dies, it's always fairly young to die of age if they supposedly die in their sleep and mysteriously disappear if they're not?" Vorilcalin paused to take this in. "Are you implying that they were all murdered?" Minervia laughed this time.

"Implying? Are you joking? It's common knowledge! If you're rich, any child or spouse you have may try to kill you for your money or position! Do you know why? Because they treat they family members like the Argonians treat soap, with no regard and most often neglect if not abuse! It's not just a generation, it's the entire upper class! You wanna know why they are so many rich nobles in their 20's? All of them their parents mysteriously died! The rich people of this world are nothing but corrupt scumbags who only care about themselves!" Minervia exasperated.

"AND do you know what? I'm the only person to have ever spoken up against this shit and I doubt anyone else ever will!" She was now rocking back and forth, her breath was shaking.

"You mean to kill your own mother?" Vorilcalin asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "It's not as bad as it sounds. She didn't raise me, I did. She didn't teach me to not use diapers, I did. She didn't make me feel like I was worth something, I did. I raised myself and considering the circumstances, I did pretty damn good job."

"Are... you okay?"

"I just killed the King's cousin, Vorilcalin, of course I'm not!" Minervia closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing. She flinched as something brushed up against her shoulder. She could see a light through the thin skin of her eyelids.

A long, slightly green face face was about two feet away from her on the other side of the cell bars with ball of light floating around him was waiting for her when she opened her eyes. She looked down at her shoulder. His hand was resting on it. No one had ever dared to touch her before, unless it was customary. She had never been touched before, not like this. It felt... nice... slightly creepy... but nice, somehow. The feeling confused her, but she gave in and let him rest his hand on her shoulder anyways. Her shoulder was much warmer than his icy hand, she would let him continue to rest his hand on her shoulder, but only because his hand was cold and he could get frostbite in these conditions. As heartless as Minervia was, she would not let some idiot get frostbite because he didn't bring gloves to a prison, how reassuring it felt was irrelevant.

* * *

Shackles clang together in the morning air. Minervia's feet drags to the long courthouse. It had been six months since she killed the King's cousin and she spent the whole time rotting in various prisons across the south west of Tamriel. Thankfully, Vorilcalin had been assigned to be her guard until her fate was determined in Alinor. Whether or not he would remain her guard afterwards was unknown, as well as how long her life would last and how she would be spending her last few days.

Vorilcalin was not as bad as she expected. He seemed kind of like an awkward uncle that nobody really knows who he's related to, or why he's there, but you're happy that he's there, even if he is slightly creepy.

"You ready?" Minervia stared at the short Altmer that still towered over her.

"Of course I am, I spent six months waiting for this, how in oblivion could I not be?" Vorilcalin chuckled and scuffed Minervia's hair. "Just because I'm in chains doesn't mean you can touch me whenever you feel like it."

"You really are a brat."

"Yeah? It took you that long to realize it?" Minervia sneered as they entered the courthouse.

It was an enormous marble building with an elegant design the extended to both the interior and the exterior. There was stained glass windows where the judge sat and stone tables engraved with what looked to be scriptures all over the legs. Each table had a centerpiece of a blue lamp with incense.

"_Segja Sannleikann_"

"What?"

"That's what the smell is. It's a rare herb only used in the most serious offences in court. It makes all those who smell it tell the truth." "They don't need that to get the bitchy out of me." Minervia mumbled. "What?" "Nothing." Minervia said quickly.

"Everyone, please take your seats." A Altmer entered the room and sat down in the judge's chair. "That's the judge." Vorilcalin whispered. "Reeaallly? I had no idea!" Minervia shot back at him as she sat down at the defendant's table. Vorilcalin rolled his eye and stood beside her.

"Does the defendant have a lawyer?" The judge asked. "As far I know, the jury is made up of unicorns. If my family didn't pay for one, I don't have one." Minervia stated in a matter of fact tone. The judge rolled his eyes as the prosecutors entered the courtroom.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a certain Minervia Oakenshield, is he present?" A Wood Elf glance up nervously at the judge. "No, she's not here because why would she show up to a trail she's been waiting six months for in **royal prisons**. By the Eight, where in oblivion would I be if I wasn't at my own trial?" Minervia scoffed.

The Wood Elf blushed deeply and bowed in her direction. "I'm deeply sorry for my tardiness, my name is Syndir Dorngrove and I shall be you're lawyer." Minervia smiled.

"Finally. I hope my family briefed you on the situation." "Enough talk! How does the defendant plead?"

"Say guilty, you'll get less time and won't destroy your family name-" "Not guilty, your honor!" Minervia said with a sweet, innocent smile. Damn, she was good.

The trial dragged on for hours, with little progress. The majority of the jury bought the innocent little girl act, but they all had to Minervia was innocent, and with such strong evidence against her, that wasn't going to be easy. _Segja Sannleikann _incense didn't help. With everyone telling the truth, it was very hard to make a solid case that they were lying, thankfully, Minervia had managed to resist most of the effects of the _Segja Sannleikann _but was more loudmouthed than usual. After all that time of keeping her mouth shut for others, she finally was able to say exactly what she thought, even things that shouldn't be said out loud, such as how much toilet paper it took to wipe her rump after a dump which she announced under the influence of the incense to the whole court room.

"Vorilcalin Larethius. That is you name, correct?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Is it true that you have been Minervia Oakenshield's escort and guard for the last 6 months?"

"It is."

"So... Can you tell me what kind of person Minervia is?"

"...What kind of person?"

"Do you have hearing problems, Mr Larethius?"

"No...uh.. um... She seemed like a brat at first. Just some rich kid who felt like she could do whatever she wanted because of her family's wealth and influence. She was determined to make everyone think that she was nothing more than a respectful, high class representative of her family. She made sure that no one underestimated her-"

"I said what kind of person she is, not her etiquette."

"I was getting to that. She has many different faces, the innocent child you see today, the brat that I see every day as she complains in her cell, the scared child that she is inside. Minervia is terrifying, not because of what she has done, but because of who she is. She is next in line for an outstanding amount of wealth, knows exactly how to manipulate people to do her bidding, has no guilt in killing people, and is incredibly cunning. That said, in the 6 months I have known her, I have never met someone so physically and emotionally scared. She expressed multiple times her hatred for the corruption in her family as well as Tamriel and has practically raised herself in an abusive household. I believe she is a good person, but she is willing to go to extreme measures to get what she wants and what she wants, is to kill every corrupted person who has ever treated someone similar to the way she was treated. I would recommend that she does not have jail time, but instead goes through an extensive program to make sure that she is properly cared for and acknowledged as an equal."

"You do realize that she is being accused of murder and high treason?"

"I do."

"Even so, not only do want her to live, but for her not to go to jail?"

"I do." Vorilcalin said as he looked back at Minervia who was sitting in her seat.

Utterly dumbfounded.

* * *

_Aaaaannnnnndddddd we're back to square one where i start to freak out 'cause I think my chapter might be too long. Great... Now I'm going to be adding even more words onto this. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it :)_


	4. Patience

The trial dragged on for days until the jury had finally made a decision. Minervia was to spend the rest of her life in jail. Vorilcalin had defiantly helped her case by saying that she didn't deserve to go to jail at all, but it was a wasted effort. There were few who could maneuver their way out of Minervia's charms, and several of the jurors had been them. They managed to convince the others in their spare time and bam! Here she was rotting in a filthy prison.

She had spent years perfecting her etiquette and the act that seemed to be a never ending show only to find herself locked up for the rest of her life. Truly, it pained her more than saying goodbye to all her privileges to know that the last 14 years of her life had been a complete waste. Perhaps Minervia could somehow manipulate the guards into coming into her cell, then she could pickpocket his keys and escape.

Perhaps.

That would come later. She needed them to see her as an equal first, not some pathetic scumbag. It could take years, but she would be patient. She would wait for the opportune moment, and strike. She would kill them, she would kill all! How dare they do this to her! How could her family abandon her? She was their heir! Do they honestly expect Aronloss to be head of the family? All she had to do was wait.

Wait.

Wait until the guards trusted her, wait until she got out, wait until she had a dagger to their throats. So much waiting. Minervia could be patient... she just need the motivation... the anger...

All her life she prepared herself to be the child her parents wanted to be while she secretly hated them. She knew that one day they would die and that she would be head of the family. All it took was one little spark... and soon enough, there would be a revolution.

She just had to wait.

She hated the waiting.

All the nights carefully planning out how she would destroy corruption in the upper class were wasted. Nothing. Minervia was going to burn her parents' house down with them inside when she was 17, then adopt two children of every race and employ nannies to take care of them. As they grew older, she would have them marry members of the most influential families in Tamriel. After that, she would personally kill each of their families so that her children would be the head of the family. While she waited for her children to grow old enough, she would track down every one of her father's contacts and allies and kill them. Anytime that anyone was suspected to be corrupt, Minervia would break in to look at their business transactions and deem them accordingly. All the rich and in power were suspects, none of them would avoid her judgement. She would choose one of her biological children if she ever married to take her place if she died.

She would be like a good version of her father, someone who controlled everything, seemed mean, but was actually making the world a better place.

It was all so perfect.

* * *

Prison wasn't as bad as she thought. It was worse.

As Minervia grew older and her body became more... well... _curvier,_ she became more susceptible to harassment from the male guards, both verbally and physically. 2 years past and Minervia was the most respectful and liked prisoner in the jail.

Several of the female guards took pity on her and gave her an extra helping of stew. Half of the male guards respected her and pitied her. The other half, not so much. Minervia had been raped several times throughout the past year but thankfully, they went in backward, so it was not possible for her lady parts to spew out a baby behind bars. It was of course intended as rape, but for it to be rape, Minervia had to have not enjoyed it, and as an isolated, lonely, teenager with raging hormones, it was hard for her not to enjoy it.

Oddly enough, it wasn't just the men who liked the thought of doing her. Several of the female guards had taken advantage of her too. She was practically living in her own filth and had not seen daylight since she arrived.

"Minervia..."

A small voiced whispered out of the darkness.

Minervia's eyes blinked in the darkness as she slithered back in the corner. The guards often talked in their sleep in their quarters upstairs. She shuddered at the thought of why would be saying their name. Small foot steps echoed through the stone halway.

"Come here." She whispered as she held her hand out side of the bars. The dark figure stepped into the candle light.

"Nimrae..." She whimpered as she stared pleadingly into the Wood Elf's eyes.

Nimrae smile as she tiptoed up to Minervia's cell door.

"You're such a little slut sometimes." Nimrae stated with a smirk as she opened the cell door. Minervia knew what she had to do in order to get out. She knew the cost. She just needed the motivation. What was her motivation? What would she do once she got out? She couldn't just waltz right into her old house and be like "I'm back bitches! I am your're heir!" Maybe... Maybe she could let her hatred for them go... Maybe she could start a new life in one of the other alliances. No, she couldn't let her hatred go, If she got the opportunity, she would kill them. If not, she would be moving on. Now was not the time to decide what to do when she got out.

She had her motivation, she has her ability, now she has to take action.

"Maybe... but I'm _your_ slut." She breathed as she pressed her lips on the Bosmer guard.

* * *

_It has been decided; the next chapter shall be a smut, feel free to skip it if it makes you comfortable (you goody-goody, you) but be warned, you'll be missing a pretty decent smut if I do say so myself ;)_


	5. The Sacrifice of Freedom

The cell door clinked as it locked behind Nimrae.

All Minervia had to do was convince her that she was enjoying this. It wouldn't be so hard, although she would never admit it, she does enjoy it. She wanted to be loved, something that no one had ever done to her in a relationship sense. She had spent her whole life being told that she was better than everyone else and was treated without a second thought. Here it was the opposite. She was a dirt, slutty, prisoner who everyone loved. Everyone wanted to be near her and hear how she ended up in this hell hole. Those who she didn't like feared for their lives when she was near, those who she didn't mind wanted to touch her, to feel her warmth. It wasn't that she was that full of herself, she saw it in their eyes, she saw them lick their lips, she saw "accidentally" grazing up against her. She never expected to be loved by anyone, to love anyone, and she didn't. No one loved her, they loved her body. They loved her tiny waist and large breasts. They loved her large rump and curvy hips. The loved everything about her, except what she loved about herself.

Her tongue moved back and forth inside Nimrae's mouth. This was not the first time Nimrae had tried to sleep with her. Minervia had never gotten into it, but she didn't try to push her away. She knew Nimrae liked to take control, all she had to do was act like a little damsel in distress. Nimrae pushed Minervia's body up against the wall of the cell and continues to kiss her, her hands slowly grazed down to the rim of Minervia's trousers. Minervia whimpered.

"Do it." She whispered in Nimrae's ear.

Nimrae smiled began to caress Minervia's lady parts through her trousers. "You little whore." Nimrae blurted as she pulled Minervia's torn shirt over her head and shoved her tongue down her throat.

_Keep it together... Keep it together... _Minervia thought to herself as she traced her tongue around Nimrae's lips. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had to convince her. Nimrae slowly moved down her neck, leaving hickeys and lipstick stains and began trace her tongue around Minervia's nipples. She wated no time starring at them and began to suck them viciously. Minervia moaned and began to rub her leg on Nimrae's hip just as Nimrae began to nimble.

"Fuck me, bitch." She ordered as Nimrae looked up to stare at her. "Looks like little Mirvy grew a backbone." "Or a vagina." Minervia corrected as she grasped Nimrae's head and thrust in into her crotch. Nimrae chuckled as she yanked down Minervia's trousers. Minervia stared at herself in disbelief. "I swear, I didn't fucking piss myself." Nimrae chuckled her tongue danced over Minervia's clit.

"Right you're only 16, you don't even know what this means." She said as she pulled some of the mysterious liquid off of Minervia's pussy. "What does it mean?" Minervia said as her eyes flicked to Nimrae's. "It means you're enjoying this." Her voice said, unwavering as pressed her middle finger into Minervia, continuing to flick her tongue up and down her clit. Minervia moaned and threw her head back.

She was not enjoying this. It was wrong and unnatural. It was disgusting. It didn't matter how good it felt, it was wrong, and once she got out, no one would ever to this to her again. _  
_

_If this is never going to happen again, shouldn't I enjoy it? _No, no, NO! Why the fuck was she enjoying this?

_Killing is supposed to be wrong but it's fun. Maybe I like this because it's wrong. _Minervia knew she liked to do bad things, mostly for the thrill, but this was different. Sure, it was thrilling, but it felt... right.

There was plenty of people to kill in the world, but not many women willing to do this.

Nimrae stuck in a second finger thrust them rapidly in her hole. Minervia moaned again and yanked off Nimrae's uniform leaving her in nothing but her skin. "Let me do my work." Nimrae snarled as she thrust her pinkie up Minervia's ass and somehow thrust it in and out even quicker. Minervia squealed and turned her head away.

"Faster." Minervia whimper as she caressed Nimrae's neck with her thigh. Nimrae chuckled as she followed out the young Wood Elf's order. Blood pumped in Minervia faster than a werewolf could run. She was covered in sweat and had an odd feeling coming.

"NIMRAE!" She screeched as a burst of the mysterious liquid poured ot of her pussy. "Mmmm... Breakfast..." Nimrae mumbled as she began to lick it off her hand and continued to pump with the other one. Minervia's face reddened as she threw her head back and moaned. She didn't care that the whole prison coul hear here, she didn't mind the other prisoners watching her.

"Piss for me, fuckhead." Minervia looked down at the middle-aged Wood Elf in disbelief as her hand slid out of Minervia.

"Do _what_ for you?"

"Use this thing." She whispered as she began to lick Minervia's urethra. Minervia moaned. "You're fucking disgusting." She whimpered as she reluctantly obeyed Nimrae's order. Nimrae stuck her lips to the tiny hole, not swallowing one bit of, just letting the warm liquid drip down on her naked body. Nimrae moaned and stood up, Minervia's legs still around her neck, leaving Minervia's pussy completely exposed.

"Tell me you want it." Nimrae whisper as she looked at Minervia with hungry eyes.

"I want it." Minervia moaned

"Louder."

"I want it!" Minervia raised her voice

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, BITCH!"

"FUCKING STICK YOU HAND INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SHOVE YOUR HEAD UP YOUR ASS." Minervia boomed. Her voice echoed through the prison.

Now there was no doubt that people were watching her. That was fine with Minervia, she'd give them a good show.

Nimrae froze for a second, then smiled. "I always knew you were a dirty little whore." Pain ran threw Minervia as she gasped, tears in her eyes. "You like that?" Nimrae shoved her hand in again.

"HARDER!" Minervia managed say as she moaned.

"Gaahhhhh..." She whimpered as she pressed her and on Nimrae's pussy. Their finger shoved in and out of each other to a beat. "I'M GONNA CUM!" Nimrae screeched as the mysterious liquid splattered all over Minervia's hand.

"Ew." She said in disgust as she began to lick the mysterious liquid of like Nimrae had done. Nimrae licked her lips and began to suck her own juices off Minervia's fingers. "Ewwww..." Minervia wrinkled her noise as Nimrae pressed her lips onto her own. Minervia gasped for breath as they explored each other's mouths, one hand inside themselves, one hand inside each other. Nimrae moaned as Minarvia shoved her fingers in deeper, pumping faster and harder.

Minervia had no idea what she was doing. She just did everything that Nimrae or some of the other guards did to her. She never gave the women anything, just let them do it to her, well at least not until now. Apparently, Nimrae was satisfied with Minervia's lack of experience.

Minervia felt that same feeling she had when the mysterious liquid first came out of her. What did Nimrae call it? Cum? Cum. She would go with cum.

"I'M GONNA-" Minervia shouted as Nimerae pressed her face into Minervia's pussy as the cum poured out onto Nimraes face. She didn't even miss a beat of the pumping. Minervia took a deep breath as she pressed her face against Nimrae's (which was sopping wet) and began to lick her cum off her face. It tasted... odd. Not that this whole situation wasn't odd but the look Nimrae was giving her as she licked her face was a little unsettling.

"Naughty girl." Nimrae whispered as she pulled their hands out and rubbed her lady parts on Minervia's. Minervia threw her head back and moaned as she slumped down to the prison floor.

"Had enough yet?" Minervia Looked up into Nimrae's golden eyes. They were still hungry. "Go ahead, eat my pussy, but you have to open my legs first." Minervia clamped her thighs together as she licked her finger and rubbed her saliva on her slit. She couldn't take much more, but she had to wait until Nimrae collapsed and fell asleep before she could give in. Nimrae pried at Minervia's legs as Minervia giggled uncontrollably. It was a fake giggle of course, why would she laugh at someone trying to pull her legs apart to stick her fingers inside her? That was not a laughing matter and truthfully, Minervia didn't care. She had been abused at home, and she was being taken advantage of here. Once she got out, she would never be someone's toy or punching bag again. She would prove that you didn't need a punching bag to deal with your anger, just a job where you get to fuck up people's lives. She would make them pay, all of them!

She couldn't kill all the guards who thought of her as just a hole for their dicks, but she could kill a guard who saw her as a hole for her fingers.

Nimrae smiled in triumph once she finally pulled Minervia's legs apart. Clearly, it was harder than Nimrae anticipated. Good thing too, because she had used up alot more of her energy and was covered in sweat, along with Minervia.

Nimrae pushed Minervia's legs until they were almost doing the splits and began to scissor her while her lips pressed up against Minervia's. Minervia never broke eye contact with Nimrae as their sweat covered bodies rubbed up against each other on the filthy cell floor until finally they broke away and collapsed on the hay that Minervia slept on.

"You're such a little slut." Nimrae whispered as she pulled Minervia into a loose embrace. Minervia chuckled and wrapped her arms around her, feeling Nimrae's breathing slow.

"Maybe... but I'm your little slut."

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Minervia pulled the guard helmet over her head and stepped towards Nimrae's naked body. Everyone knew that they were "together" that night so there would be no pint in trying to dress her up in Minervia's clothes. Still, it would help make her feel better to do something with the Bosmer's sleeping body. If she were to kill her, it would have to be quiet and without blood so know one would notice. She could attempt to snap her neck, but she had never tried.

Sure she had been secretly been doing over 100 push ups every night so it wasn't a question of strength, more of lack of knowledge. Minervia thought she read somewhere that you had to do it at an angle, otherwise it wouldn't work.

She exhaled and knelt beside her ex-lover and placed her left hand on the top of Nimrae's head and her righ on her chin. "Minervia..." Nimrae moaned as her eyes drifted open. "What are you-"

SNAP.

Minervia stared into Nimrae's eyes as she thrust with her right and pulled with her left. She did so without flinching. Nimrae's body was heavier than she expected, but Minervia managed to make it look like Nimrae could be her by hiding her face with her auburn hair and turning her away from the cell bars.

Quietly, she unlocked the door with the keys Nimrae had in her pocket and closed it carefully behind her as another guard walked up to her.

"I'm here to relieve you." He said with a wink as as he glanced at Nimrae's body. Minervia chuckled. "Have fun with that one, I got her good last night, I doubt she'll be waking up anytime soon, so you might want to wait until she has enough energy to make it more enjoyable." Minervia lightly punches the Altmer's shoulder and walks up the stairs that lead outside. She memorized the way when she was first put in here, she knew that one day she would break free and need to know the way out.

The door burst open as a bright light filled her eyes. The sun, it was rising. She breathed in the fresh morning air and made her way to the stables. The dew was still on the grass and the pink petals of the cherry blossom trees fluttered in the wind.

"Hullo Nimrae. Heard you and one of the prisoners had quite a bit of fun last night." Minervia chuckles and stops in front of what she assumes to be the stable master. "Ah, we did indeed. You know the Bosmer murderer... the kid, still in her teens..." "You slept with Minervia?" Minervia snickers. "Hasn't everyone? I was just lucky enough to catch the kid when she was lonely, so she got into it."

"You're joking."

"Ask the other prisoners, they were watching." Minervia threw a saddle on a paint horse. "Mind if I use this one?" "Are you on duty?" Minervia laughed and mounted herself upon the horse. "Do I seem like the type of person to ditch my post in the morning?" "Yes! Is something wrong? You sound a bit odd today." The stable master asked. "I was actually leaving to see if I caught a disease from being so close to the whore, I seem to be having problems with my throat." Minervia explained as she started the horse of in a trot down the pathway. "Oh well best of luck!" He shouted at her back as the paint horse quickened into a gallop.

Finally... she was free.


End file.
